1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug for an electrical connecter with lock screws, for example, configured in a way that a connection condition is firmly maintained by screw clamping.
2. Related Art
In an electrical connecter having a metal shell to protect against EMI and which is used for connection of a personal computer, LAN device, measuring instrument or the like, an insulative connector housing is covered with a metal shell as an electrical shield, and electrical connection between respective shells at a receptacle side and a plug side of the electrical connector is established by directly contacting parts of the shells to each other. As a receptacle mounted on a printed circuit board, a receptacle is known, in which a metal shell is electrically connected by a screw, to a conductive nut fitted in a through-hole of a housing body of the receptacle and a metal sheet member, and when the receptacle is mounted on the printed circuit board, the shell is grounded to a conductive portion of the relevant printed circuit board (refer to JP-U-5-72069).
However, since a plug to be connected to the receptacle for the electrical connector is of a structure where the electrical connection is established by contacting the shells to each other when contacts are engaged with each other, an electrical connection condition of the plug is not necessarily secure, and may deteriorate due to aging. Furthermore, even in a type of an electrical connector with a lock screw, while mechanical connection between the receptacle and the plug is secure and firm by the screw and a nut, connection between respective shells of the receptacle and the plug is made by partially butting the relevant shells against each other, which is insufficient in secureness.